Broken Arrow
by Killermuffins
Summary: Willow was a normal premed college who happened to be going Starling City, but what happens when Oliver is found injured by her. When she meets him and her life is changed completely...
1. Introduction

Introduction:

I was your typical small town girl, that happened to get a scholarship to an expensive private college. The college was harder to get into most, unless you had the "proper" breeding. I guess the offered a few "scholarships" to us hopeful commoners. I had managed to get into this ritzy college, because of a charity funded by the Queen family or something like that.

The scholarship covered 1/4 of my tution, but what wasn't covered my benifactor paid for. She also set me up with some sweet digs, a small and quaint little aparment half a mile off of campus. The only thing I had to do was obtain a 3.5 or higher GPA, simple enough right? Considering that I was a pre-med student and always was book-smart kind of girl. I want to go to school to be a cardiologist, the one that takes care of little kids. I love helping people; especially little kids, so I guess I would be able to do that.

Did I also forget to mention that I was born with the natural ability to use speed? I guess I had some kind of mutant genetic make-up that allowed me to do that. But that part of my history isn't all that important, shall we get to the story!


	2. Prologue

It was a rainy and cold day int Mid-March in the city of Starling City. The rain pelted my windows in hard sheets, making loud pinging tones, almost making my ears ring. I was snug as a bug, in my one bed room apartment. I was curled up on my vintage and ugly floral couch, that had seen much love.

I was pouring over my notes for Microbiology, because I knew my teacher would spring a "pop" quiz upon us. Like that was fair to us college students, most of all were rich kids, who spent most of their time partying on the weekend. I had no social life, so all I got to do on the weekend was study.

Our Microbiology teacher, Mr. Denvers, was a complete hardass on us. He would mark us down on essay questions if we misplaced a damn comma! So, you had to be uber-careful when you wrote your notes and your essay. Poor hungover rich kids will be to out of their minds to study.

I was lucky, I was looked down upon by that society. I never was invited to parties, because I was a "commoner". It kind of bugged me, but it didn't at the same time. Who needed to have a social life, right?

People like me, were complete shut ins and had no social life outside of Mondays when I played Magic the Gathering at a local comic book store. So, that was my social event of my complete geeky life. So, my Fridays and Saturdays were spent in the realm of my studying. I was one of the smartest students at the school.

I always aced my microbiology pop quizes, not with an "A" but with a "B". Mr. Denvers had a terrible grading scale that would make Jospeh Stallon cry.

Taking a deep breath and placing my notebook down. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, knocking my reading glasses off. my back was starting to ache, being hunched over in that uncomfortable of a position for so long. The pains of studying and I was only 18, I had 3 more years of pre-med and another 4 of medical school.

As much as I loved science, learning about certain virues could be taxing on the mind and if they had long names it made it even worse. I also had this annoying kink in my back from keeping this annoying position, and they never said studying wasn't bad for the body!

My dyed black hair was kept up in a mess topknot, tha it would slip from the ponytail at any moment. My hair was thick and curly and had a mind of its own. Even coaxing it with a 80 dollar straightner, didn't work sometimes. so, needless to say my only opition was keeping it in a ponytail. Plus, I hadn't washed my hair in 3 day, so that my play a factor in it also.

I undid the not and made if sorta-neat on the top of my head, I know it looked like a bird's nest but it wouldn't get in my way. Once I was satified with my unrurly mess of curls, I made my way into the kitchen.

My fidge and cabinets were full of college kid cusine; cheap and full of empty callories. But that's what made it taste good. I had pizza pockets, Hot Pockets, Healthy Choice tv dinners, two half-eaten pints of Ben and Jerri's icecream and some other stuff that I couldn't remember and care not to. My cabinets held granola bars and pop tarts and spices and loads of ramen noodles and instant mac and cheese.

Sure, I know how to cook and cook well. But who had the time when you were a pre-med student? Plus, I burned callories at a high rate speed for some reason. I never seemed to gain weight.

I chose a bowl of cheddar flavored ramen and the random cow shaped kettle, filling the kettle ful of water. I then placed it on my little gas stove and turned the burner on and waited for the water to boil. I rummaged through my cabinets and settled on grabbing a sweet and salty garnola bar. I took a bite and closed my eyes as the taste rolled over my taste buds, I was such a foody.

Humming randomly to myself as I pondered over life, wondering what I should do or go out this weekend. Nah, I would probably spend another day studyding for that up-an-coming pop quiz I knew was looming over my head. The rain had seemed to stop to a low trickle and was almost soothing now.

The cow kettle let out a loud wail and signaled that my noodles were ready to be eaten. I finished up the rest of my chewy bar and poured my water into the noodles. I added to flavor packet to noodles and made my way to sit down.

I sat down upon a industrial metal barstool, that really didn't make sense to be in a kitchen. My apartment was a mix-match of different styles. I think some people call it "Shabby-Chic or something along those lines. To me it was a chaotic mix of garage sale and thrift store finds, that made my apartment. It suited my college student needs just right, who needed expensive furniture when I'd be moving in 3 and a half years?

I dug into my meal and closed my eyes, enjoying the yummy saltiness of the empty carbs as they rushed into my system. The sodium packed meal was the most popular in broke college students, no wonder why half of us would have high blood pressure in our 40s! My phone buzzed as it danced across the expanse of my false granite countertop. I unlocked my phone and stared at the screen for a bit, it was a text from my MTG buddy, Mike.

Mike texted me: Dude, come play LOL with us :P!

I shook my head and continued to dig into my meal. I wiped my hands roughly onto the pair of sweats that I wore and made sure not to get the screen of my phone dirty. I nibbled on the tip of my fork as I typed a response.

Me: Not into League of Losers, I like games with substance. With that, I tossed my phone back onto the counter and went back to eating. I knew mike would be ticked at me for trashing his beloved game series. But I didn't care, I didn't like the set up of that game. It just didn't click right for me, the fact that I didn't even want to get past the tutorial was something.

My phone dinged off, playing the victory sound for Final Fantasy. Mike texted back: Game snob. :(

I sighed and hastily texted back, the sound of my fingers touching the screen. I decided on a snarky response: You know it bae :P.

With that, I placed my phone back down upon the counter and continued to eat. Once my phone buzzed again and I got a "ha, ha" from him. Then it ceased to even move, I looked at my phone and stared at the wallpaper. I had a shirtless picture of Chris Henswort on it. Man that guy was pretty much from age 18-40's wet dream. The fact that he played one of my favorite comic book characters was the icing on that sexy-as-hell cake of his. I marveled at the half-naked sex god a bit too long, because I had a bit of fan girl slobber out of the corner of my mouth. I wiped the drool off my chin and carried my dishes into the sink, tossing the spoon into the sink and the container into the trash.

My back was still pretty stiff from me sitting and studying. I decided it was time for me to take a bath. Once I was in the shower, I washed my nasty curly hair and shaved my dangerously hairy legs. I came out of the shower feeling like a new person, and probably smelling alot better too. I padded my way into the ensuite bedroom that I had, which was decked out in all sorts of video-game and nerd motifees.

Going to my medium sized closet, which was surprising stacked with a decent choice of clothes and some were even in style too! I chose a royal purple crop top with long sleeves and a scoop neck, black and plaid girl boxers and some black and purple knee-high socks. I pulled my curling hair into twin pig tails and made my way to the livingroom.

Once in the livingroom, I picked up the remote and turned my tv to reruns of I Love Lucy, playing on a local cable channel. I plopped on the couch and began to once more. Two more hours into the study session I could feel my stomach beginning to growl once again. I let out a litlte sigh and placed my book down. My body burn callories extremely fast, which kind of annoyed me at times. I glanced over at the cable box, that read 10: 25 pm. I went into late-night forage mode as I raided my cabinets for something to eat. I found some cinnamon flavored Life ceral and grabbed a rainbow ceramic bowl and poured some skim milk into the bowl and began to eat. I sat at my usual barstool and ate. I could hear that the rain had seemed to stop.

Once I had finished my snack, it was 10:40 and I knew I needed to do some light house work. It took me 20 minutes to finish all of the light chores, I had around the house. With me being gone for college and things like, I kept a pretty neat house. But it wasn't as messy as some kids my age could be. I looked back at the clock and it was a little past eleven o'clock and I decided I would turn in for the night. I made my way to the couch and slipped my notes into my Microbiology book, and closed it. I placed that and some pens onto the small wicker coffee table that I have. I knew it was supposed to be meant for outdoors, but it seemed to work for me.

I didn't even stiffle the loud and obnoxious yawned that left my lips as I stretched, and made a small little dash to my large matress. I fell into the soft pillowiness of my queen size bed. I pulled the warm and lavander smelling black and cherry blossom cover over my body. I snuggled into my pillow and let out another un-girly yawn. I felt myself starting to drift off as soon as my head hit the pillow.

X

X

X

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **-Groan-**

I was awoken by someone making loud ass noises near me. I shook my head and burried it back into my pillow. The sounds got even louder. Could I be getting robbed? I jumped up, and flung my sheets off of me, I looked around my room for a weapon. I eyed my baseball bat that I had bought, just incase I had an incident like this. I ran to get the back, and managed to get a leg twisted in a sheet, making me trip and I made a loud THUD sound.

'Shit, nice going Willow' I scolded myself in my brain.

If there was robbers inside my house, they would be getting my Xbox and other game systems, plus the 60 bucks I had to my name. I managed to untangle my self from my blanket and crawl to my baseball bat that was in the corner. My hands wrapped around the grip and I used that to propell myself up. I walked cautiously, using my ears to pick up on any noise that could be heard.

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

 **-another groan-**

It sounded like it was coming from my fire escape/balcony area. This place was attached to my room. That meant the robber/assaulter could be getting ready to pounce. I wasn't in the mood to get assaulted. I gripped my bat and made my way to the window. I spoke out. "Hey asshole, I have a bat and I'm not afraid to whack your balls to the moon!" I yelled, adding as much threat in my voice as I could. I was shaking on the inside, I was kind of afraid. But the adrinline running through my system had picked the "fight" side of Fight vs Flight response.

I paused for a few minutes and I heard nothing and decided to go back to bed, but something nagged me not to go back to bed. I stood paused by the window, as I looked out and saw a faint outline of what looked like a human. It also had started to rain again. I picked up my bat again and began to speak. "If someone is out there, make a noise or I will crush your skull in!" I said, this time I was shaking even more. I continue to stare at the figure on my fire escape. i let out a startled little yelp, when it moved and a hand banged on my window.

Lightning flashed and the outline of the male who was dressed in a green hood and looked from the dim flashes of light to be holding his side. From what I could make out from the light flashes of light, I could tell that he was injured. He didn't need to be out in this weather.

"Shit, why me?" I asked as I popped open my window.

"I'm hurt," was all I heard the hooded male say as he then slumped over and laid on the cold wet metal grating of my fire escape.

My window was large enough for me to step out, so still carrying my bat I did so. I fet the cold of the wet rain hit the bare skin of my belly, and I repressed a shiver. The rain was freaking cold, but I didn't need to worry about me. I possibly had a dead body on my hands and a muderer could be on the loose and I'd be screwed. I took a deep breath and shook my head. I knew I needed to help this male out, what kind of future doctor would I be if I didn't? Damn why couldn't I have been a writer or a graphic designer in the future?

I reached down and looked at the male, in the dim street light I could make out a large dark stain on his side. He probably had recieved some sort of stab would or slash to the side. There was no way of knowing until I brought him in my apartment. I knew I was risking my own safety, but there was something nagging me in the back of the head to do this.

I listened to that voice. Being sure not to how to transport the male that seemed even in this dim light not to be very light for me to carry. The cold rain and chill of the night was seeping through my attire, making my decison brasher. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around the male and began to drag him into my apartment. It was a hard task to do, he wasn't so light. I let out small little grunt noises. I heard him let out little grunts as I accidently banged him against the window. I winced and said a quick "sorry" and went on with my mission. Once I had him into my apartment I didn't know what to do with him.

XXXX

End of Prolouge

A/N: New story Idea that I had been working on in my head for about a couple of weeks. Based off the series Arrow, I just started watching it. The fact that it ties with the Flash, was pretty cool. So, I decided to make a character for it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it :D

-Killermuffins.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How the Hell Did I Get Into This Mess?

I stared at the male that I had drug of my balacony, he was soaking wet because of the rain. He was all decked out in green and was for some reason wearing a mask and wielding a bow. Did he just come from a costume party in a rough part of town? Because this wasn't a normal bow. I took the bow and arrows off of him and tossed them somewhere in the confinds of my room. I didn't want to leave him with a weapon, just in case he was evil and wanted to attack me.

Here the male laid on my pale grey carpet, getting it wet and possibly blood stained. I bit my lip and tried to remember all of those medic and first aid classes I took over the span of my teen years. All those medical books I read and shit like that. I knew I needed to check his pulse.

Bending down at the waist, I reached over and checked the pulse of his neck, and it was going strong, but a bit weak. I let out a small little sigh, knowing I wouldn't have to preform CPR on a random stranger. Now all I had to do was clean his wound and stitch it up. I made my way to my closet as I pulled out the small suitcase that held my first aid kit. My benefactor always teased me about wanting to take all the medical and firstaid classes I could as a child. I couldn't help it, I was just facinated with helping people and how the human body worked. I wanted to help save lives, getting the rush of being a hero. That's why I wanted to be a doctor, to save lives.

I brought the black and red little suitcase over to him, I then switched on all of the lights in my bedroom. I saw the male flinch when the lights hit him, that was a good sign, that meant he was slowly starting to wake up. I made my way back to him and lightly tapped his cheek, making him wince.

I knew I had to get him to my bathroom, because I didn't want to have blood soaking up my carpet, looking like a scene fro CSI; Starling City Edition. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and began to drag him gently across the expanse of my dusty gray carpter. Mission acomplished and I had managed to drag him across to my bathroom. I gently laid him down on the floor, using a random stacks of pillows as a pillow. I took a deep breath as I pushed his hood down, being able to get a good look at him.

Damn he was sexy, with five o'clock stuble and a strong chisled jaw and everything. I shook my head as I felt myself almost drool over his male beauty. I could feel my typical 18 year old hormones start to flare, even though I was a nerd, still didn't mean I didn't like a good looking member of the male species.

I took a deep breath as I forced myself to be serious, the male could be seriously hurt and here I was drooling over him. I was his best chance of recovering, before I called the paramedics, I need to check him out. Not like that, you perverted side of my brain. I growled at my inner-monolouge as it began to scold itself. I sighed as I knew I needed to remove the shirt-tunic type thing that he wore. I needed to check his wounds, to make sure it wasn't serious. I didn't want to pull his shirt over his head Just incase I bumped it and caused more of a concusion then he already could have.

I then remembered my medical kit that I had left in my bedroom and went to fetch it. Once I came back, I opened it up and began to gather what I needed. I grabbed some metal scissors, then realized it was a simple hoodie design and I unzipped it. I tossed the shirt somewhere in my bathroom and then I cut up the under shirt and threw it aside.

I nearly swallowed my tongue at the sight that I saw. Holy mother...of abalicious. Talk about washboard abs. Those scars didn't seem to take away from his manly perfection, if not it made him seem more sexy...and dangerous. I could almost feel myself start to drool again, but I didn't. I forced my hormonal state back. I seriously needed to get my ass laid.

I pushed my 18 year old hormones back into their place and then I transformed into my medic state. I began to scan his body for the bleeding wound, and I found it. It was a pretty large gash on his side, about 8 inches long and looked 4 inches deep. I could see some the fatty tissue and knew that I would have to stitch it up.

I really didn't remember how to stitch people up, so I wondered if Youtube had a video for that. I quickly grabed my phone off of the sink and activated the app and began looking. The first video I found was decently useful and I began to watch it. I put my phone on the toliet right next to me. I began to stare at the screen as I grabbed some iodine as the thing had instructed me to do, to disinfect the area. I then pulled out the box of Q tips that I had, placing some gloves on. I began to dab the iodine around the wound and then grabbed the random suture kit that I had. I had almost everything in this kit, it was like a military medic grade of one. I got it as a graduation present from my mother. What did she think I was going to open up a small medical office in my apartment or something? The video instructed me to next, soak the needle in some rubbing alochol. I was glad that I had special suture kit, that came in the medical kit. I began to clean the needle and get the thread ready. I slipped on some sterile gloves and began to get to work. I tried to think of what I could use a numbing agent. Then I remembered that I din't have any, so the dude would have to grin and bare it. i was glad that he was out for this.

I took a deep breath as bent forward and began to stitch his wound, and before I could finish the first stitch, I felt an arm grab ahold of mine in a fierce grip. This alerted me and Iet out a small little gasp. The hand increased the pressure upon my arm making me let out a small little whimper.

The male's eyes glared up at me with confusion and anger, making me let out a small little gulp of fear. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

I looked at him and spoke. "My name is Willow, and I found you unconcious and bleeding in the rain, on my fire escape,"

He still kept his grip on my wrist, and I could almost feel bruises forming on my senstive skin from his grip. His eyes locked onto mine, he could see the shocked expression and fragments of fear dancing in them.

"Continue," was all he said and dropped my wrist, which I on instinct began to rub. I could see finger imprints on my wrist, and knew that it would heal quickly.

I then picked up my needle and took a deep breath. The needle was bent, which made it easier to suture up his wound. I watched his facial features and noticed that he didn't even make a sign of discomfort and I quirked an eyebrow at him. I just shook my head as I continued to becareful and sew his wound. Once I was done, I took the scissors and sterlized them and cut the string. I then placed them into the bowl that I kept in my kit, My gloves had a bit of blood on them, but nothing bad. I took my gloves off and then santized my hands then put a new sterile pair on. Placing a rather large piece of gauze on his wound and securing it with some medical tape. I then tossed the rest and my gloves into the trash.

"Who taught you how to do this?" he asked me.

I looked at him and then spoke, not sure if he would be shocked or not. "I'm a premed student and I kind of played around with the idea of being an army medic. So, when I was a preteen and a teenager, I took loads of medic and first aid classes," I explained I stood up and busied myself with putting away my tools.

He looked at his cut up undershirt and let out a small little sigh, mumbling something under his breath. He then saw his hood was still intact then he zipped it up and looked at me.

"Where is my bow?" he asked me.

"Um, it's in my room, do you need me to call someone, you must have had a hard hit to head. You might want to get that checked out," I said in a medical manner.

He looked at me and let out a scoff and then shook his head. "Trust me kid, I've dealt with worse,"

"I can see, you have more scars then I've ever seen on a person. Since, I'm nice and also am afraid you'd shoot me with an arrow, I'm not gonna ask,"

"Good," was the last word he said to me.

"Can I get your name?" I asked and before he had a chance to make a quick get away. I always had been an extremely quick runner, I had no clue why I was. But, I managed to beat him in a split second and he looked at me.

"Arrow," was all he said.

I looked at him and shook my head. "I mean your actual name, so I can thank you properly," I said.

"Arrow, is all you need to know, and thank you," was what he said, before he left.

I let out a small tired little yawn and glanced at the clock on my wall. I could make out the numbers and it was 12:30 am. I decided to call it a day. I went and began to clean my bathroom, packing everything up and I placed my medical suitcase back into my closet and then went to bed, making sure to put my phone on the charger dock.

X

X

X

It was Saturday at 10 am, when I awoke from a call from my cousin Barry. I sighed and glanced at the phone. I had slept fitfully that night and couldn't get his name out of my head. Who the hell was a hero and went around with a bow and arrow. Was he a modern day Robin Hood with a death wish?

"Hello?" I said with sleep still in my voice, as I ran a hand over my face and tried to supress the yawn.

"Someone's been up studying too late, or maybe partying," Barry said, and I could picture him in his lab, going over some weird invention.

"Um. First, I do not party or date. And second, of course I was up late studying," I said as I stretched and didn't supress the rude yawn that threatened to escape. I was in the middle of waking up after an awkward REM sleep. Dream filled with sexy masked men saving me from villian with a messed up ski mask. Yup, no doubt based after last night's inncident.

"No social life, for Miss Bookworm?" he taunted, as I could hear some noise in the background.

"You're calling me at work, how professional of a scientist," I mocked as I ran a hand through the sleep tangled mop of curls.

"Yeah, I was just calling to check up on you, kid. Starling City isn't safe anymore," he said.

"Mmm, but I don't live in a rough area, my benifactor made sure of that," I said, as I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. Grabbing a rather large bowl out of my pantry and some Cinnamon Chex and poured a large heeping. I then addded some almond milk and grabbed a spoon. I began to take a bite, and began to rudely chomp into the phone.

"Are you eating?" Barry asked, as if he wasn't use to me eating while I was in a call with him.

"Yup, and this cereal is good," I said, between mouthfuls.

"Gross, Willow, I'll call you next weekend," he said and I could hear him hang up.

Worked like like a charm. I knew me eating loudly, would annoy my cousin and boot him off the phone.

But hey a college student needed to eat if she was going to exhaust all that onto studies. I finished eating and then placed all my dishes from the week in the dishwasher and threw in a power pack. I began to do some light cleaning around the house, making sure everything was an organized and chaotic mess that it was. Once that was done. I took a brisk shower and pulled on some jogging clothes( a black bralette, a tank with large arm holes and shorts ) and pulled my bottle dyed black hair into a ponytail. I picked my earbuds off of the counter and plugged them into my phone. I then grabbed my keys and slipped them onto a lanyard that also held my ID, you know just incase something happened. I locked my door and then went for a run.

I always loved to run in the morning time...well mid-morning time. It always cleared my mind before I had to do an epic course of hard studying ahead for me. I took my running like I took my school, seriously.

My feet hitting the pavement as the a Nightcore of some anime song began to pour into my eardrums, I began to run. I picked up my pace, my legs moving as my arms began to pump. I was casually jogging, but I was seeming like I was moving faster then the hard runners. What was going on with me? I shook my head and maybe passed if off as I was more of a seasoned runner then others.

Two Hours later:

I lost count of how many miles I had ran, but when I stopped at the food truck that was in the middle of the park that I ran in, I ordered enough for 4 people. I got all the dirty looks from a bunch of people as I put away 5 chicken tacos and 2 chicken fajitas. They were so good warm and goeey. Full of protien and fatty chesse goodness and I washed it down with 2 cans of coke. Once I tossed my meal into the trash, I started running again. I only had to stop a bit, for a water break because of how hot the special sauce for the tacos had been. Other than that, I made record time.

I made a mad dash to take a quick shower, to get rid of the sweat from my run and changed into a crop top and a pair of high-waisted black shorts. It was nice enough for me to wear crop tops and shorts. I was also comfy like this. I pulled my hair in an Elsa-style side braid and went to work. I grabbed my psychology book and began to go over the notes for it. I was busy making study guides and outline-notes for an up and coming chapter test that we were having. I was glad that my psych teacher wasn't a hard-ass like my Micro-biology one was.

X

X

X

The rest of the weekend past by slowly with nothing important, except reruns of friends and some hard studying. I managed to pass my pop quiz without any mistakes and I actually got a smile from my teacher. Seeing that guy smile was something quite creepy.

The rest of my classes were easy enough and the rest of the passed by quickly and I was glad. It was Monday, so I had my Magic The Gathering group at the local comic book shop. The comic book shop on my campus was small and specialized in vintage comics and games. It also sold and bought a few retro video games, the rare ones mainly. It was called Comics and More and had a smell that I just loved.

I was dressed rather nerd chic-ish, and knew I needed to snap a selfie and Instagram it. I was wearing a pikachu shirt, with the sleeves cut and a black tank underneath, I had my hipster glasses on(that I needed to read), some black converse and my favorite pair of faded blue jean shorts and a red beanine. I took a picture and posed all cute-like infront of the store, I knew my benifactor viewed my Instagram, that was why I took most of them. I would leave that selfie for later when I got home and did my social media business.

I entered the building and heard it ding. The store owner Kendle was a portly man in his 30s with curly black hair and a funny sense of humor. He knew his comic book knowlege relgiously like a pastor knew the bible. He waved me in and smiled at me.

"Boys are looking for you," he said.

"Yeah, I know," I said with a small smile.

"Hello Willow," he greeted me and placed a few comics that I normally selected and bought. I picked them up and paid for them. I then grabbed my magic deck out of the my small purse and my way to the back. It was a large game area, with some old worn wooden tables and couches and worn leather desk chairs. I took a place on the couch, next to the only other female that played with us.

"Okay, who goes first," I asked and we rolled a dice.

Of course I went first and kept getting mana screwed and kept glaring at my deck, who normally was such a sweetie to me. I seemed to be having bad luck, because out all of the games I lost. And the loser as a rule for us to play here, had to help Kendle clean up after hours. Which I didn't mind, I loved to get my dose of comic knowlege and get his opinion on things. Heck, he even gave me a 10 percent discount for helping him most days even if I won.

Today, I stayed after helping him clean and we had gotten in an arguement over who was the best hero. I also asked him if he had heard anything about real life heros and he just laughed at me. That was just it, when his phone rang and his mother had been rushed to the hospital.

"Hey Willow, since I trust you, can you close the shop?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, can do," I said as he tossed me the keys. I finished straightening up the shop and sweeping up. I then locked the door and placed the keys into my purse, I would drop them off before I went to class in the morning. I was making my way to my apartment and had decided to take a back alley. Which it seemed later then I had first anticipated it to be, so that was a bad idea on my part. This alley also had one of the most seediest bars ever on campus. I could hear laughter of a few guys and I began to pick up my pace. I didn't look back and I just kept walking.

You know the statiscs that the Fem Nazi's on Tumblr like to preach about, I was sure I was going to become one of them. But, I didn't want to panic so I just kept walking at a leasure pace and I could hear them cat call me.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you come give me a ride," I hear one state.

"Yeah, that tight little ass of yours would look-" I then started to walk quicker and they started to chase after me. I then began to take random turns in the alley and got lost. This was what they wanted to happen to me. I could feel some fear start to rise up inside of me, but I kept my cool on the outside, I was screaming on the inside.

I have no clue how I wound up getting twisted around, but when I came to the end of the alleyway I turned to face my attackers and could hear their laughs. They were taunting me and laughing. They also were discussing who would take turns "breaking" me in. I knew that...

"Well, sweetie why did you run, we just want to have some fun. And man are you even cuter in the front as you are the back," the male said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I bet she'd be good lay," said the other one.

I began to mental count all of the men and there was about 9 of them, against one of me. Those kind of odds led to something bad. One of them sprung for me and before I could begin to fight back. I could hear the sound of someone getting their asses kicked.

I looked up and saw a familar green cloaked figure, with a bow.  
"Hey what's the bright idea?" I heard one of them ask, as he charged towards him.

Arrow, as I came to know the man I had patched up a few days prior began to kick the asses of my would-be assaulters. Once he had them on the ground and groaning in pain he turned to face me.

"Can't stay out of trouble?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and shook my head, my heart was still pounding in my ears. "So, you are like a modern day Robin Hood," My hear wouldn't stop pounding and I was still shaking. I couldn't believe that I almost had been violated by a group of nine guys.

"I guess you can say that," he said as I watched him leave before I could even say thank you. Once again, I was left clueless who this guy was. I wondered if I could ever find him again.

I managed to make my way back to my apartment without no confirtations or anyting like that. I knew I needed to look into some martial arts clases, maybe that guy would teach me how to. I mean, I was a pretty quick learner. I just needed to find him and track him down. Easier said then done.

I plopped down on my couch and fished out my phone and sighed, my heart was still pounding in my ears. I had been an idiot and seemed to forget I had a working phone. I sighed and shakily scanned through my phone for that selfie that I had taken at the comic book shop. My eyes widened as I scanned through my pics, I had managed to accidently capture a picture of him. I must have butt selified or something. The image was a bit blurry, but clear enough to kind of make out his features. If I had a hacker friend, I could totally get them to fix it and clean it up for me.

I needed to find out who my hero was and properly thank them. Or maybe just get myself...yeah I'm not going through what I did earlier. That had been too scary for me to go through.

X

x

X

Oliver pulled off his mask and and hood and tossed it onto the table. He could see Felicity looking at him oddly. It was the second time he had ran into that girl, and still it was as if fate was placing her in front of him. What was that girl's name...Willa Willow or something odd like that.

She had saved him, and he had saved her so...no favors owed there.

"Oliver, something up?" the hacker blond asked.

"No, nothing at all," was all he said, before he went to the bar climbing thing to train. He still couldn't get the girl out of his head.

X

X

X

A/N: Sorry for the late post of chapter 1. This is a bi-weekly series or if I feel like I will post more. Please tell me what you think

-Killermuffins.


	4. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Biting off more then you can chew Pt. 1

A/n: Been awhile, since I've vistited this story, or wrote any kind of fan fiction. But, I shall hop back into writing. Anway, thanks to all those who have favorited, liked, commented and followed. I'm sorry it's taken me so long. I've been busy and lacked the drive to write any kind of story; so without no further ado and all the apologizing and graveling to all those who waited so epically patiently for this story; here it is.

Rating: T-T plus

Warnings: Out of Characterness, blood gore, violence, drama, angst, swearing and random mischief.

XXX

-Willow's Bedroom, Starling City, 6:30 am; Tuesday morning before classes.-

Beep

Beep

Beep

The sound of my alarm woke me up first, then the sun hit my eyes, I let out a small little groan. My phone was vibrating on my desk, a stradgey/life hack that I had read about online. If I kept my phone away from me in the farthest part of the room, I would wake up and less likely go back to sleep. Letting out a small little groan, I kicked off my black and grey plaid bed quilt.  
My phone was vibrating erracticaly on my desk as I padded one sock footed, one of my socks must have fallen off when I was asleep. I have a habit of always waking up with my left sock off, it was always the left for some reason. I think I might have a sock thief in my bedroom; or a sock golum, maybe Dobby lives in my apartment.

I shook my head at my foolish monolouge and stumbled over to my desk and shut my phone off, I slid the screen lock to the left and I had 2 voice mails; one from Lia the other was from Barry. Lovely, what did they want. Tossing my phone back onto my desk I padded into the bathroom and took a short shower, changing into a green bralette with racing stripes up the side, a long sleeve hoodie and a pair of matching black and green jogging shorts. I slipped my runners and some short little socks, I grabbed my phone and head phones. I chose my jogging playlist and my keys. I locked my door and went for a run. I ran every morning to clear my mind before I went to school, it always helped me clear my mind and it was a nice way to wake up.

The sound of my feet pounding on the pavement as I began to run at a relaxed pace, but others people were looking at me weird. I passed a line of joggers very easily, I chose a popular jogging path, that way I wouldn't have to worry about dealing with any type of threats; like I had contacted when I left the Comic book shop, which reminds me, I need to return the keys to Kendle; which were in my car. Shaking my head as my mind continued to run on, taking a new path. I didn't feel like running on the same safe little path, hell I had almost gotten into trouble; and got saved by the modern day Robin Hood. He was extremely sexy; who knows maybe if I find trouble he'll come and save me again. I just shook my head as I continued to run, picking up my pace as I began to run a bit quicker as I took a left instead of my normal right.

The path I chose was one that ran just behind the old Queen Industry building, it had been long forgotten and had gone to hell in a hand basket. Or that was atleast what I understood; then again I wasn't born in this area. I was born in the good old state of West Virginia, making me a Southern Belle at heart. I kept running, as I turned my eyes to the side, I could see the faint sight of a male working out as he climbed some strange kind of device, using a metal pole. I really wasn't paying attention when I looked up, I nearly ran into a sign, jumping back as I shook my head and continued to run. I wondered what a man was doing working out in a run down area like this. Deciding to get out the bad part of town, before something bad happened to me,

I took off running, losing track of time. I wasn't even out of breath as I ran back to my apartment buliding, I ran up the stairs as I unlocked my door. I glanced at the clock, it was 8 am, I didn't have class till 9 am. I took another shower, changing into a pair of skinny jeans, and a band tee and a hoodie to go over it. T

he sound of my stomach growling broke the quietness of my apartment. Dashing into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and grabbed a yogurt and a peach out of the fridge. I then raided my cabinents as I pulled out a a smores poptart. I grabbed my stash, and a spoon out of the dish drainer above the sink as I began to eat. I ate the yogurt and peachin a matter of seconds. I then began to tear into the package of Poptarts. Letting out a small little moan, that sounded a bit to sexual for my liking as I began to devour the popt tarts. The gooey smorey goodness of the poptarts, began to dance and tease itself on my taste buds. Once I was finished with my pop tarts, I tossed the evidence of my pigging out marthon into the trash. Hey, I was a college student that didn't have to worry about her weight. I'm sure I about consumed 800 callories just in that one binge. I always ran off what I ate, and I could eat a lot. And by I mean alot, the buffets would kick me out before I could say I'm done.

Shaking my head at my thoughts, as I began to rush and grab my things. My mind kept dancing back to the events the past prior nights. Me saving and patching up some strange male, me getting nearly attacked and him saving my ass. I knew I had the image on my phone, I should send that to my friend Sourceress. I met her doing a WOW session, and I manage to kill her in PVP, and she got majorly ass hurt. What I didn't know was she was a skilled hacker and she took over my computer, causing me to freak out. The bitch deleted my WOW account, but then I manage to get her into a Skype call. We talked it out and found out that we have more in comon, then we thought. So, she became one of my good online friends, and the person I could come to if I ever need devious information on people. She said she loved the joy of hacking, and dancing on the line of law. She also never gave me her name; only that I should call her Sourceress. I kind of liked the sound of that name, it was pretty cool. But yeah, that's the saga of how I meant my hacking source.

I fished my phone off the counter, as I tapped the Skype app on my home screen as I uploaded the picture to her and asked her find a better resolution of the image, because it was kind of grainy. The fact that I had snapped the picture with my butt, and it had been quite dark out. My mind was too far gone as I tripped over my bag, with with a rush of feet, I could feel the room begin to zoom a bit, as I tripped. I could feel time begin to move slow, as I crashed hard into my metal door. A loud "Thud" that echoed through the hallway, sounded as I collided with the door. I was a bit dazed as I shook my head, tryint to figure out how I had managed to get 100 feet from my kitchen, to my door in a matter of a fentosecond. I shook my head, as I let out a small sigh. That was odd, maybe I was a bit quicker then normal people. I pushed myself up, as I dusted myelf off. and made my way to grab my bag. What I didn't notice, was the fact that I had cause a pretty large hand print in the door.

I made my way to my door as I locked it, not noticing the small hand print shaped dent in the door. I looked up as I saw one of my neighbors looking at me odd. "Are you okay, Miss Allen?" Ms. Bradley, an elderly lady who usually went to gambling trips on Vegas twice a year. She was nice, and I usually watched her 3 cats and watered her plants. Hey, it was a quick 50 bucks for a little bit of work and the fact I got to play with little kitties was fun. 

"Yes, Ms. Bradley, I just tripped and hit the door a little hard," I said, as I still was a bit dazed from my crash.

She looked at me as she did not believe me then shook her head. "If you say so dear, oh I'm going to Las Vegas with the girls again next month. You think you can watch my cats and water my plants? You did such a good job last time, I'll toss in an extra fifteen," she stated, looking up from those thick cokebottle glasses of her.

I nodded as I began to check my locks, no one could be too sure, since the city was going to shit in a handbasket in a matter of seconds. I was lucky I was on the richer part of the city. I was in the college section. It hadn't been touched by the incident with The Glade, which was an unfortunate event.

"Yes, Ma'am I can do it, I love your cat's Snowball and Ms. Fluffball," I said with a sincere smile, as I rushed off.

"That would be good dear, and I wish you would be more careful," she said, as I nodded and dashed towardss the door. I made my way to my BMW, and unlocked the expensive little rag top car and I drove off towards my campus. I dropped the keys off at Kendel's as he thanked me and even tossed a few comics my way, that were damaged in the shipping. Meaning that there was a few bent corners and he couldn't sell damaged merch, it wasn't part of his moral code. I thanked him again, as I carried my little stash of goodies, placing them in the seat next to me.

I then began to drive to class, wondering what dire trouble I would get myself into. I had this nagging feleing that my tripping and causing a dent in the door, had something strange to do with the incident where my parents died. I had manage to wake up unscathed, but they died. I woke up in the snow, 400 feet away from the explosion, just as the car exploded.

I frowned as my thoughts were dancing back to the time that I lost both of my parents. I sighed, as I didn't need to dwell in the past, I had much more of a brighter future to look forward too.

X

X

X

end of chapter 2 pt 1:

A/N: Sorry! It's been such a long time, but I've lacked the drive to write this story or any story at all. But thanks to those who have favorited and liked it. And to the one that asked if Willow has powers, I don't know can you guys read context clues very easily? Stay tuned till next time.

Have a good day and much love,

Killermuffins.


	5. Chapter 2 part 2

Chapter 2.5: Biting Off More Than You Can Chew.

A/N: Yeah, I know it takes me a bit to publish all of these chapters and whatnot. I kinda wish it wasn't like that. But with work and all that fun jazz, leaves no room for writing. Plus, my mind has been ideas for this story, so finally got one and here we go with the story.

Trigger Warnings: Might be some non-cannon, out of character of Oliver Queen and the others. But, I'll try to keep them in character as best as I can.

Rating: T

x

X

X

Class passed by a blur of boring lectures, and endless note taking and assignments with long and some short due dates. Us college students filed out of the lecture halls like mindless drones, set on getting Starbucks, to feed our growing caffine addiction. Many sleepless nights, and feasts of ramen and caffine induced awakenings to suit. Fall midterms were on their way, and that meant that we would be swamped with lots of homework and studying.

That meant that I would not be able to do research on just who my hero was. Unless, Sourceress found out about the male from the grainy image that I sent her. Though, I had faith in the female's hacking skills; I just didn't know if the male would be able to be found. I mean, a man who fights against bad guys, sure would have a good way of hiding his trail. That also meant covering it ditially too. Shaking my head as I grabbed my bag and began to walk to my car as my steps were light and airy. My mind was drifting between finding out who my savior was and studying for the up and coming midterms. I just hoped that I'd be able to pass it, knowing my luck I would. I was pretty good at tests and always forced myself to study.

I began to walk down the long concrete steps of the campus as it lead me down a winding brick path. I took a few short cuts, because I always liked to park far from campus. All, I had to do was take a brisk walk and I was to my car. I was walking pretty quick, my gate was fluid and well-timed as I made my way to the car in no time. I unlocked my rag top BMW and tossed my bag into the passanger seat.

My phone rang, playing the annoying little Skype Jingle, I really wish I could set it to a custom one. Letting out a little sigh, I slid my phone open, as I noticed it was Sourcess calling me. "Hello?" I asked as I waited for her to speak. I wondered if she had found out who my savior was and all that.

"Hey Willow, you got a moment?" she asked, as I could almost hear the sound of her playing Call of Duty in the background. I nodded mentally as I spoke again.

"Yeah, I got a couple, it's not like studying for a test can wait right?" I asked, with a small hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Well don't get snippy," I heard her state, and I mentally rolled my eyes. How the hell could this girl game and talk to me on he phone at the same time. I wish I could mutlitask like that. I can multi-task, but that was when I was eating and studying for tests. Other than that, I can't do much. I shook my head as I heard her speak again: "I got the picture and the information that you need on the guy," she said with an informant tone.

I leaned against my car, crossing one sneaker covered foot over one another, as I balanced my phone on my ear and shoulder. "I'm listening," I said, as I waited for her to speak.

I heard her take a deep breath. "You owe me alot, his identy was pretty hard to get," I heard her state as I sighed.

"Let me guess, you want me to play league?" I asked, I swore I could picture her nodding in agreement. I shook my head, as I hit the "unlock" mechanism on my car and I opened the passanger side door, as I disposted my bag and then shut the door. I began to walk around my car, as I waited for her to respond.

"Yeah, I do, but that has to wait..." I heard her cut off, before I could hear the sound of her cursing in the background, as I knew that either she died or that someone was trying to hack her. Could it be because I'm trying to get information on someone that I shouldn't I couldn't help but be curious about the person who had saved me. "Shit...someone's trying to hack me. Will, I'll call you back," I heard her say, as the line went dead. Damn...it, I wouldn't be able to find out who my hero was. I was so close to it too.

"Well...that was interesting..." I muttered, as I shrugged my shoulders and opened the driver side door. I slid into my car and slipped the keys into the ignition and turned it. The sound of my little sports car roaring to life. I shifted out of park and began heading home. My thoughts wondering back to trying to find out who my savior was. Shaking my head, I would get down to the bottom of it.

XXX

I sat perched upon my couch, my laptop resting on the arm of the couch as I ate a cup of ramen and was playing Game of Thrones in the background. I was on the part where Joffery gets poisoned and killed. I've seen the season like 3 times; but I was watching it for background noise. I glanced at the clock wearly, as I was currently pouring over my study material. My greenish blue eyes focus on the screen as I skimmed my notes. I was taking a study break, so I could eat my ramen in peace. I paused mid-chopstick, as I let out a small little sigh. I shook my head, as I let out a small little sigh. I finished my ramen cup, as I placed it down on the table and went back to studying for my test.

My back was starting to get cramped, and I glanced at the clock it was 11:00 pm; meaning that I probably needed to head to bed if I stood any chance of getting any sleep. Making my way to the bathroom, I changed into a long sleeve black shirt and pair of sleep shorts with scotty dogs on them. I then jumped onto my bed and began to doze off.

 _ **BANG**_

I woke with a start as I heard the sound of someone banging on my window. I blinked a few times as I tried to register what was hapeening.

 _ **BANG**_

There it was a again, I didn't know what was happening. It must be someone trying to break in. The only way you could reach my apartment was climbing 3 stories on the fireescape. But who in the right mind would do something like that? 

_**BANG**_

I felt my heart begin to speed up, as I felt fear catch in my throat. Okay, this person was seriously starting to freak me out. My eyes darted to the window, as I felt like I was frozen to my bed. I felt the emotion of fear begin to play in my senory nerves as it froze my brain. I knew if I didn't do anything I would surely get hurt. 

_**BANG**_ **"Willow!"**

The sound followed by name, was what startled me the most. Not many people would know my name, it was not exactly common. It wasn't that unique, it was more like an uncommon name. But when I heard my name being said; it weirded me out. I felt my body begin to freeze in fear more, as I tried to push the fear down. I needed to go see who was banging at my window; as I felt fear being changed into something else. It was like the curiosity bug was blooming and hiding under all of the fear. Curious and scared as hell, what an epic combo for me to feel. Taking a deep breath, I began to scan the dark recess of my room for a weapon. There was a bat right next to my bed. Living alone and being a young female, you needed to have a weapon of some kind.

I heard the bang again, and my hand wrapped around the bat as I sprung out of bed. I moved at a quick pace, that was almost above a normal human's ability. I gripped the bat in my left hand as I brought it above my head. I took a deep breath as I pulled back the curtain. My eyes widened as I saw HIM. The person that I was looking for. My eyes widened as my heart go louder, as it made its way into my throat. Why was he hear? Could he have gotten wind of me find out who he was?  
Holy Baby Jesus on toast, this was something that I didn't need to deal with. I hoped he hadn't seen me. I took a deep breath, as I tried to will my nerves. How the hell did he know...duh. If he was any kind of vigilante, he would have done his research. I mean, I wasn't that hard to track down; all you had to do was go through my college records and get my adress. I shook my head as I really needed to get Sourceress to check on how they found my adress. Or it could have been when I fixed him up, I maybe gave him my name.

Nah, I wasn't that stupid? Was I? I mean I'm workin on being a doctor and I have an above IQ. Then my mind flashed back to the time I was stitching him up in my bathroom. Shit. I had given him my name.  
 _'Bravo, Willow Marie Allen,'_ My inner-monolouge scoled. I increased the grip on my bat as I made my way to appear out the window. Just then I saw him glance in my direction. His eyes drifted towards mine he had a sheer look of anger and I could feel my heart begin to race more. I took a deep as my look was one of pure shock, and one of fear as I tried to still my nerves.

He was decked out in his Modern-Day RobinHood gear, and I was standing in my bedroom left foot sockless, a black midrift that met at my middle and a pair of tight fitting sleep shorts. My hair was pulled back in a long braid and probably messed up. I also gripped a bat in my left hand.

"Open up the window," I heard him state, his voice was barely audible, but I could hear the gruff tone that he had in it.

I took a deep breath, as I could feel my curiosity take over my fear. But something in the background was nagging me not to let him. I like the naive moron I could be at times, ignored that nagging voice. I sighed as I spoke up, my voice sounding shaky and uneven. "What do you want?" I asked as the grip on the slackened.

I pushed my window open, a big enough gap for him to walk through. As I stepped to the side, a grip on my bat that tightened just in case I had to use it. I knew that my small slight weight of a 115 pounds soaking wet, wouldn't be no match for him. But if I hit hard enough, I could case damage and escape to safety. Plus, I was sure I was alot faster than he was; I'm after all a runner.

I watched as the male walked into my bedroom, standing by the widow. I listened to him close it. As he observed my atire and he shook his head. I wondered what he wanted with me. I knew why he was here; but couldn't he have just let it go. But nope, all of the comics I read I knew that heros/villians always wanted to keep their civilian identy secret. They would go as far to use scare tatics to keep the people seeking it silent. I was one of those said 'people' and I knew that he probably didn't want me finding out his identy, in fear that I would use it against him.

But it was the exact opposite. I wanted to find out who he was so that I could thank him for saving my ass. I wanted to tell the person, not the hero that masquraded as at night. I wanted to be on a more personiable and thank him; instead of thanking "Arrow". I wante to thank; whomever he was. I was about to get to that answer when the male had managed to cut me off; or someone who was trying to hack into Sourceress's computer.

Him and her getting hacked...seemed to be linked. Two things were too random and yet, they linked together nicely. It was all the quest to stop me probably to stop searching for whom this Arrow person was.  
He stared at me, as the pregnant silence was filled with my mind trying analyze all of the possible reasons why he wanted to see me. I was the first one to speak. "Let me guess, you want me to stop searching for your "civilian" identy?" I asked, as I arched one ginger toned eyebrow. My black-dyed braid swung to the side as I cocked my head to the side.

He looked at me as he was stunned. "How did you know?" he asked his voice was deep and gruff.

"Hm, let's see...I read alot of comics. You're a "hero" of some sorts and you wouldn't want me to find out who you are and you decided to threaten me. You also are probably having someone counter-hack my friend so she can't find out who you are," I said, as my fear had completely died down, and my grip on my bat went slack as it landed on the ground with a "clang". I then moved to cross my arms over my chest.

I watched as he shifted uncomfortably. "Can you read minds?" I heard him ask. I shook my head.

"I wish, you know how much that would come in handy for Microbiolgy," I joked, with sarcasm in my voice.

I watched him, as most of his expression was hooded by a well...hood. I could make out faint expressions in the dim light of my bedroom. He spoke again.

"Why do you want to find out who I am?" I heard him ask, his voice was controlled, but I could almost hear a hint of "annoyance" in it.

"Hm, let's see. I just want to thank you properly," I said with a small shrug, as I stared down at the floor.

"I'm a hero, you don't have to _thank_ me properly," he said his tone gruff, and I could sense the annoyance more. His gaze kept a hard look on it as I dared not to look at him. If looks could kill; he would have killed me by now.

I shivered under his look, as I was forced to look at him. Dark blue eyes met crystal blue ones. As I took a step back, as my butt hit my book shelf and it wobbled a bit. I blinked as my eyes darted to my bat.

I watched as he bent down to pick it up, swinging the 5 pound object with expert ease. I looked at him as my eyes darted from the bat and back to him. I took a deep breath as I began to ponder if he was going to use my own weapon on me.

"Were you going to use this on me?" he asked curiously, as he kept swinging the bat and pointed it at me. I looked at him and shrugged.

"What do you think, having someone knock on your window and you're in a dead sleep. Plus, it's..." I said glancing at the clock, it read 3:00 am. "Three Am in the morning; I'm a single white female. Ofcourse I'm going to panic and take my bat with me." I looked at him as if what I said made perfect logic.  
He looked at me and his face became undreadable and I ponder what was going on through his head. I bet it was something that he was figuring out. I listened to him sigh. "Listen kid, if you come after me again, there will be trouble. And the trouble is something that you don't want," I heard him say in a controled tone, but there was grit behind his voice.  
I looked at him and I bristled and I just shrugged. "And what if I want trouble?" I asked as I raised a copper eyebrow. I watched his lips form a grim line.

"Trust me, little girl...you don't want the kind of trouble that finding out who I am, brings," he said.

I looked at him and shrugged again. I know he was trying to scare me off and it was kind of working. I could feel my heart start to pick up, as it almost pounded in my ears. I still kept his gaze. "What if I say no?" I asked again.

I heard him mumble something in what sounded like Mandarin and this got me curious on what he meant. "You're a stubborn little thing aren't you?" I heard him state. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yup, I'm a natural red-head. I'm stubborn and tempermental," I added with sarcasm, my natural Southern "charm" showing. I saw him look at me and he just shook his head.

He then brought the back into the swinging motion as he propelled it and swung towards me, as if scare me. The way he was swingin it, it looked like he wanted to scare me. When he swung it above my head, I could feel things began to slow down. I could feel my pulse quicken as a swiftly dodge it, I heard the sound of a "crack" as the bat collided with my wall. I looked back and saw a large dent that it cause. Before I knew it, I was on the other side of the room. My back was pressed against the door and he was at least 30 feet from me. How the hell did I move so quickily.

I saw him look at me with confusion. "You got some quick reflexes, kid," I heard him comment. I barely heard him as my ears were still ringing.

"And you're a weird ass person who dresses in costume and threatens 1rst year medical students," I tossed back, as I placed a hand on my heart that threatened to pound out of my chest. I watched him for a long moment as I heard the sound of a walky sounding as I heard what sounded like a female grumbling something.

"Damn..." I heard him mutter, as I looked at him curiously.

I watched him make his way to my window. "Don't find me, kid. You will regret it, you have a normal life and live it," I heard him state as he disappeared from my life...yet again leaving me confused.

Who exactly was this woman that he was working with. And who exactly did he think he was damaging my wall and leaving me with empty threats. This made me even more curious and even more hella confused. I shook my head as I then remembered the jerk took my bat with him.

"Lovely..." I muttered, shaking my head. I wondered how Sourcress faired as I made my way back to my bed and decided to try to get some sleep. But with the night I was having. There was a fat chance of that happening.

X X X

Oliver's POV.

He just got back from following another dead and cold trail that Slade was putting up for him. He stipped his costume off and he saw Felicity look at him curiously.

"How'd talking to that girl go?" she asked, as she stared at the screen of her computer wearing a frown. As she had to reset and program the computer. When she tried to hack the girl's informant, she had been counter-hacked to where the computer's had been shut down. Whomever the girl was working with much be very good at hacking.

"It went...well I think I might have gotten the message across to her," he said with a shrug as he rubbed a weary shoulder as he made his way to the mutant pull-up looking thing. He began to work out. As Felicity worked on resetting the computer.

"You think she'll leave you alone?" Felicity asked curiously.

"Without a doubt probably not," he said.

"Then if she finds you as Oliver, what will you do?" Felicity asked.

"Let her come then," he said.

He knew that if the girl wouldn't leave, she must be curious for some reason. When he had swung that bat at the girl, she moved extremely quick for a normal girl her age and size to move. She must have some really good speed. Or maybe she was a meta. Something that he needed to find out about her.

"What's the girl's last name?" he asked.

Felicity looked at him with a curious look and she spoke. "She's Willow Allen," she said with a shrug.

That last name jogged his memory to a certain male hero that used speed to fight the evildoers in his city.

"Is she related to anyone familiar?" he asked.

"Yes, she's Barry's little cousin," Felicty said with a small shrug.

"Also the foundation that you're mother set up with the college is paying for her college, she's a 1rst year medical student. She also has a 4.2 GPA average. She also did competive running as a teenager," Felicity said as she read off the girl's school file.

"So, that explain how stubborn she is," Ollie said with a small frown as he knew that this wasn't the last time he would see this girl.

X X X

I sat back on my bed as I began to play some random games on my phone to help me relax. After the night that I was having, I'm suprised a metor wouldn't crash into my room and kill me. Shaking my head at my luck. I must have pissed karma off at one point and time.

Letting out a smooth little sigh, I continued to tap and play a random card game. I think the game was called Harthstone or some shit like that. My friend Mike suggested it to me, and it was kinda fun at times. It was also frustrating, that you had to pay to get the good cards. Damn mobile games and trying to trick you to "Pay-as-you-play" bullcrap. I huffed as I heard the fimialr skype jingle. I looked and saw that it was Sourceress.

I automatically managed to slide the screen open as I answered the call. "So what's up buttercup, glad you didn't get hacked," I said.

I could hear her let out a small little sigh. "Yeah, that had been a fun game of "cat-and-mouse" you sent me on Willow," she said with a small little grumble. I shook my head as I looked up at the poster of the Avengers on my ceiling.

"So did you find out who he was?" I asked.

"Yes I did, and Imma tell you," she stated.

Suddenly I stood up on the edge of my seat. I knew I had gotten his warning and I really didn't care, I needed to find out who he was. I don't know what was making me want to find out who he was. But, there was a nagging force in the back of my head making me search for him so desperately like someone looking for a lost lover. Okay, I wouldn't go that far...but it sure felt like it. I guess it was fate pulling me that way or maybe it was karma's dark way of setting me up to fail. But I really needed to find out who he was.

"Arrow is the man known as Oliver Queen," I heard her speak.

"Bingo," I muttered.

X X X

A/N: Whoo, that was an interesting chapter to write and sorry it's been like over a month since I've writen anything. But work...and lack of ideas stops me from writing. But I figured that Willow finding out who he was is a good stopping point. Also, if anyone wants to be my beta and help bounce Ideas off with me, I would greatly enjoy that. But, thanks for all those who favored and liked this story, it brings me much joy. And thanks to those who like to comment on it. I'm also keeping the pacing slower on this story, but it will pick up after the 4th chapter, so please bear with me.

With much love and thanks:

-Killer muffins.


	6. chapter 3

A/N: HOLY HELL is all I can say about the support on this story, I didn't even think I'd get one review, or even one follow. But yet...I did and you guys are awesome for it. :) So, Yeah in celebration of me being done with exams and all that fun nonsense and I'm going to work on publishing another chapter within this month. So, you guys don't have to wait two whole months. Supposed to be bi-weekly. But...you know how being busy makes things.

Anyways, enough with my excuses and on with the story.

X

X

X

Chapter 3: Falling Down The Rabbit Hole.

X

X

X

"Oliver Queen?" I asked, as the name sounded familiar as it rolled off of my tongue. So that was who Arrow was. I wracked my brain as I tried to figure out who this male was. Why did the name "Queen" seem so familiar. Then it struck me... Wait, the family that paid for my scholarship was the Queens. So...this was their son who returned or something like that.

"Willow are you there or did you go dead?" I heard Sourcress say, as I looked at the screen of my smart phone. The gears in my mind began to kick into gear, as I knew that I'd have to do research on my own to find out who he was. Or where he came from.

I let out a small sigh as I answered. "Yeah, I'm here and I gotta go. I'm going to research who he is," I said.

I could hear Sourcress let out a small little chuckle. "Google is your best friend," she said, as we hung up the call and I let out a small little sigh.

I knew that my quest had finally came to an end, but what was I going to do with the information that I had? I knew I needed to do the research. But how would I confront him? Would he be shocked, or deny the fact that he is "Arrow"? Would it effect my scholarship, I mean I kind of am digging in somebody's closet for their skeletons. Maybe...I might become a hero like him? I shook my head at that notion.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I glanced at the clock, it was 5 am. It was the time that I normally go on a run. I made my way to my closet and grabbed some leggings and an extra baggy Super Hero t-shirt and a sports bra. I changed into my jogging clothes, grabbed my keys and my lanyard and my headphones and arm-phone-holder. I pulled my black dyed hair up into a ponytail as I placed my earbuds in. I locked my door and then set off on my jog.

As soon as I left my apartment, I began to run at a slow pace. But my slow pace was always very quick, I passed most joggers easily. I wonder why I could run so quick, and how I had epically fast reflexes? I mean the way I dodge the bat, Arrow had swung at me. And in less then a blink of an eye I was across the room. It was like I was moving extremely quickly. Could I have some...nah. I think I was just born with a natural fast stride. There was no such thing as having super powers and being able to run extra quick. Was there?

I mean, I swore I read an article about someone called the flash that could move at the speed of light. But I bet that was just a rumor. I mean if there was someone who was actually as fast at Quick Silver from Marvel, then I want to meet them. I mean if I meant someone that was a "Speedster" I would have a fangasm, because that would be like an epic comic book experience come to life. I always liked heros that involved speed, because I'm a runner.

My brain bounced off ideas, as my tennis shoe covered feet began to pound the ground. I kept an easy jog as I had Dubstep playing in my ears, my movements keeping time with the music. I always listened to Dubstep when I ran, it helped keep me charge and it keeps me motivated. If I wanted a song to cool down (which for some strange reason I never get winded) I would use a slow song like: "Words" by Skylar Grey. Which is a really nice song to cool down to, though it's a sad song.

I knew when I got back, I needed to do research on Oliver Queen. With how infamous his family's name was; I'd sure be able to dig up some dirt. I just hope I didn't dig up too much. My phone began to ring, playing a random ringtone that I had set. I hit the call button as I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Willow, what are you up to?" I heard my cousin Barry ask.

I shook my head as I continued to run, slowing my pace as I came to a complete stop as I talked to my cousin. "Oh, just out running, what about you?"

"Nothing much, just working on something big for Stars Lab," he said, as I could hear light comotion of something happening in the background. I shook my head, as I knew my older cousin was a complete science geek and was working for a major science lab.

Here I was, still stuck in classes. But I was going to be my own person. I've always wanted to be a doctor since I was a child. So, that was what I was doing, going to school to be a cardiologist for children. I know it's going to be a tough road, but I'm stubborn enough to see it go through.

"Sounds like fun, too bad I wasn't there helping you," I said as I licked the seam of my lips, which seemed dry for some strange reason.

I could hear Barry let out a small little chuckle in the background. "I remember the one time you tried to help me, Wills, you nearly blew up the whole house," he said.

I rolled my eyes as I pouted a bit, tucking my teeth into my lip as I spoke. "Hey! How was I supposed to know that you don't mix Drano and tin foil!" I charged. I had been messing with chemicals and decided to mix those two ingrients, cause I wanted to be a scientist like my big cousin Barry; who happened to be in college at the time. Good thing he came home and caught me, or I would have blown up the whole and myself sky-high.

I could hear him snigger a bit as I let out a small little huff. "Like..I've learned my lesson, but I'll leave all the science mumbo-jumbo up to you. When it comes to medical, I'm better suited, you know?" I said.

I could hear the sound of a keyboard going on as I knew I probably needed to end the call so that he could get back to work. I heard the sound of a female in the background, and it kind of sounded like Iris. I remember her briefly from my childhood.

"Hey Willow, I'll call you later," he said, sounding like he was rushed.

"Yeah..sure love-" I was cut off when the phone went dead. "you.."

I shook my head, as I put my music app on as I began to jog the rest of the trail. I had a random techno-ish song playing in my ears. My feet pounded lightly on the sidewalk as my I made my way down the trail. I had a random song playing in my ears as I rounded the corner and I almost collided with a telephone pole.

My head was 2 square inches from hitting the pole and me seeing stars, thank God for my quick reflex and I managed to dodge the pole. I really needed to watch where I was running. Shaking my head as my mind began to drift towards the name that I had.

Oliver Queen, didn't his family own or owned Queen's Consolidate and have a club or something like that. I shook my head as I continued to run down the path. My blue eyes focused on the pavement as I continued to jog.

XXX

I made it back to my aparment and I showered and am now freshly dressed in a bright blue midrift with a comic book character on it and a pair of tight fitting leather jeggings. I pulled my long dyed hair back into a pony and made my way over to my couch. I threw myself upon it, as I fished my phone off the coffee table. Checking my Skype app, as I unlocked my phone. There was a few messages from Sourceress, giving me ideas on how to look for people. She listed specific sites and what things to look for.

' _Thanks for all the information; I'll send you riot points when I can,'_

I locked my phone and tossed it onto the table as I flipped my tv onto a random channel as I grabbed my calculus text book and a notebook. I sat on my couch cross legged, as I began to do my homework. I tried to concentrait on the text but I couldn't get Oliver Queen out of my mind. I knew it was against the law to invade people's privacy. But what he was doing, wasn't exactly legal either.

"Look at you Willow, you sound almost like a stalker," I chidded myself outright. I shook my head as I figured doing research wouldn't hurt. I began going to the links that she had sent me. I basically got the jist of what I needed to know. He was a playboy when he was young, had a boating accident and wrecked off island and lost his father. He then came back as the lost-boy-returning-home. He also owned a club called the Variant, or atleast his friend did. There's a place to do my research.

But something happened to happen on the island to make him a vigilante. If my comic book knowledge came in handy, which it did sometimes; he would have had a hard reason to become one. Usually, something tragic pushed the person to become a super-hero. Or a great tradgedy or trials in life to make them become one. Yup, my nerd side was helping me make all of these theories. Shaking my head, as I shut the top of my laptop and leaned back against the couch.

Why did I care to find out who was my hero? What would I do when I cornered him with his secrets. Did I think that I could be...? Nah, I'm a 18 year old college student, who wanted to be a doctor. There was now way in hell that I could be a...? _Could I?_

"Yeah..what are you going to become the next Quicksilver?" I asked myself outloud, as I shook my head. I needed to get my mind out of la-la land. I placed my laptop back on the side table, plugging in the charger as I picked up my phone again. I sighed as I began to get random text messages from my benefactor.

 _'Willow, what are you up to?' she texted._

I bit my lip as I typed back, _'Just doing research for a project for school...'_ I messaged, only speaking. "half" truths. I was actually doing research for a project, just the less she knew; the better.

 _'OK, Pika, have fun,'_ she messaged as I rolled my eyes; reffering to the hoodie I use to wear as a kid.

Growing up in Las Vegas as a ginger and a nerd had been pretty hard. Just all the bullying that happened. That's when I started running, and found out I was faster then most people. I'm a coward and like to run from my problems; instead of facing them head on. Maybe, I wanted to get in contact with Arrow/Oliver Queen to help me gain the confidence to be able to stand up to those who would hurt me. But, being a doctor, I was going to save lives. Though, that would take a lot more time for that to that to happen.

I let out a loud sigh. My mind was bouncing from thought-to-thought, extremely quickly. I was feeling a sandstorm of emotions roaring through my head. My thought pattern was disatrous, and chaotic and strange. Maybe, I should lay off the comics...

X

X

X

X

X

Two days had passed, since I done my research and I decided on if I should check the club out. My mind bounced from ideas if I wanted confront Arrow and ask him to train me. Why was I even playing around with the idea of being a hero? It's not like I was special or anything like that. Hell, I was your average college student, who was a shut in and had an above average IQ percentage. That didn't make me special, It wasn't like I was Reid Richers smart or Tony Stark smart. I didn't have the money to have all those epic gadgets, I could make an armored suit out of paper and be known as "Paper Clip".

Yeah...my mind was a strange and wonderful place for me to be. I just needed to stay away from that location of my mind and worry about dealing with other things at the moment, like another Microbiology popquiz looming over the edge of my doom. Paper Clip shall prevail and win this exam. I shook my head at my own loony thoughts.

X

X

After finishing studying, I decided I needed to go out and grab some groceries. My cabinets were looking sad and empty. Using the unlimited spending card, that my benefactor had given me. Seriously, the lady was too freaking nice. She knew I mostly used for things I needed; like junk food, comics and other things. I grabbed my keys and changed from my pjs into a black lace top with a pair of dark demin shorts. For some reason, I could never where normal clothes. I always like to be in shorts or leggins. To hell with wearing dresses and heels I felt awkward as hell in them. I knew some girls that could run a marthon in those damn things. I was lucky if I could get down 3 steps without busting my damn ankle.

I grabbed the keys to my car and my purse. I grabbed some reuseable bags, because the people at the grocery store where I like to shop, where a bit too new-age-y. I made my way to my car, making sure to lock my apartment, couldn't be too careful with this city kind of going to shit in a handbasket

I decided to stop by the comic book store, because it was a Monday and I needed to pick up my new weekly comic books I had on back order. I left my grocerys in the car, it was cool enough to where I didn't have to worry about anything. And I had a small little cooler in the back for the cold items to go into.

The door for the comic book shop swung open, alerting the little jingle as I stepped in. I was greeted my own personal nerd-nirvana. I sighed as I breathed in the smell of new and vintage comics. So many choices, and so little time. I could have a nerdgasm just standing in this store. Okay, maybe that was getting a bit too over-zealous.

I was greeted by Kendel as I sent him a small smile as I shook my head.

"Hey, Wills," he greeted me, using my common nickname, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Hey Amazon E-reader," I teased back as I began to scan the shelfs for something to catch my interest. I saw a few vintage comics, with my favorite speedster on them. I picked a few with him in it and a few of the new comics, that I hadn't heard of before. I picked up some Indi-comics and tossed them in the little bag I kept with me.

I made my way up to the counter with my comic book stash. I placed it down on the counter and pulled out my credit card and bought the comics. The comic book shop wasn't busy, then again it was Tuseday, normally one of the non-peak days. I looked over at Kendel and smiled.

"Thanks for giving me a days worth of reading," I said as he shook his head.

"You read to quick, Wills, you don't enjoy the art and let the theme of the comic sink into your head," he lectured.  
"Right, Comic-sensei, how can I forget," I teased him with a roll of my eyes as I went into the back to chill and read some comics. I made my to a worn couch and sat down, crossing one leg of the other. I opened up a new comic, taking it out of the protective cover as I began to read it. I was abosorbed into my comics.

I could hear the faint sound of something happening in the main part of the shop. "Hey Kendel are you okay?" I asked as I looked up from my comic. I could feel the hairs on my arm began to stand up. I swore I had one of those feelings where something bad was going to happen. Oh God..don't let it be true. I placed my comic down on the table and began to sneak towards the side of the door, crouching down as I saw something I never wanted to see.

I saw some masked thug holding Kendel at gun point. Who the hell robs a damn comic book shop. I always thought it was something more convient and rich than a local comic book shop. What the hell did this thug think he was doing?

I could feel anger and fear both begin to drip through me, I felt like I had to do something. I didn't want to sit here and do nothing. I needed to help my friend. I could feel something in me begin to stir.

"Give me the money," I heard the maked man say, typical line that they used.

"I don't have much money, most people pay with credit cards nowadays," Kendel said, I could hear the tremble in his voice from her. Damn thug.

Here I was in the back hiding like a damn coward. I knew I needed to come foward and save Kendel, or atleast help. But how? It wasn't like I had any training of any kind to help aid him in his struggle. Hell, I was just an 18 year old college student, I wan't a freaking hero. I wish I was one, then I could save him. Kendel was a good friend of mine. Taking a deep breath, my heart began to pound in my ear drums.

I began to run on my "fight-or-flight" response as my eyes began to scan the location for any kind of weapon. Sadly, I couldn't find anything. I was waiting for Kendel to pull the silent alarm, he kept under the counter, right next to the register. I wished he would pull it and hold the person there.

"Give me all the money have then," the grunt said as I watched him pull the trigger.

"I repeat we don't have the money, I called the police, they're on their way," he said.

"Stupid bastard, wrong move," I heard the grunt say, as my eyes widened.

I watched and heard the sound of a bullet ripping from the gun. I watched with shock and horror. I began to predict the movement of the bullet, and if it landed it would be quite deadly for a man who was like my second father. That was when I felt something happen.

My heart began to race out of my chest as I felt everything begin to slow down. I felt like I was being charged by something. Something that I couldn't understand. It was like all my fear left me, and I was filled with this unfamilar energy. It was like time was starting to slow down. Everything was moving at a slow pace.

My heart rate was beginning to excellerate, as I felt myself rush foward. I moved as quick as the bullet, running on pure adrenline. My eyes widened as I rushed foward and pushed Kendel out of the way of the bullet. There was no way in hell, I could have gotten from the back room to where he was in under a fentosecond. My heart was still pounding in my ears. I managed to save him, but I didn't know what to do next. I managed to rush both me and Kendel out of the comic shop and into the back alley.

I heard him mention something about me being shot. I looked at my friend and shrugged. "I'll live," I muttered. My body didn't even register the pain; my ears were still pounding. The rush had gotten from moving at that speed.

Wait. Moving at a quick pace. Being able to dodge a bullet, which moves pretty freaking quick. Being able to travel from inside to an alley in a matter of less than a second. These pieces were being placed together. There was no way I was a?

"Willow, you're a meta-human," I heard Kendel say. I looked over at him and saw no fear in his eyes, only amusement.

I shook my head as I smiled. "Nah, I'm just really quick and it was adrenilne that helped me save you," I said as I began to feel a quite large amount of pain in my hip region. I knew that was probably where the bullet had catched me.

In the background, we could pick up the sound of a bunch of other people rushing into the shop. I looked at Kendel as I raised an eye. That was just when I saw a rush of green, and knew who it was.

"You two, stay...do you know how to stay out of trouble?" I heard a familar deep voice, say.

My vision was beginning to blur with pain, but I still knew I needed to crack a joke. "No, but do you always stalk me?" I asked.

I grunted in pain, as I placed a hand on my side and pulled out a sizeable amount of blood that was seeping out. I just hope it missed something internal in that vacinty. I sure as hell didn't want a kidney transplant or getting my spleen taken out. NO thank you.

I looked up at Arrow, as his handsome face began to swoon. I could hear the sound of Kendel shout my name as I felt my body become heavy and my vision begin to go blurry. "I'm f-" I was cut off by the feeling of darkness begin to consume me. What I didn't expect to wake up.

I could hear the sound of people talking and feeling the tug of a forcep as it ripped the bullet from my gunshot would. I was glad it wasn't an exit wound. I guess it wasn't anything wasn't hit vital, or I would be waking up in a hospital. My head was still cloudy, as I barely could register the feelings feeling of pain.

My head was still buzzing on what I had done earlier. I had managed to move at a quick pace. How the hell could an 18 year old female do that? I wondered. How did I become a meta-human. I mean I wasn't in any event or anything like that. And how come Kendel didn't freak out on me.

I felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole, my whole mind was confused and jumbled up. I winced as I felt the person begin to fish around for the bullet some more.

"The video on youtube said that you have to tug gently use your fingers to prod for the bullet," I heard the female state.

Why the hell wasn't I in the hospital?

My head was still foggy with pain and my heart rate was slowly starting to slow down. Why the hell didn't they take me to the hospital. My blue eyes opened as I let out a small little yelp of pain.

"Ow...you know, you have to be gentle, use your finger to prod around first. Make sure you disinfect your hands and put on gloves," I scoled in pain. God...here I am in pain and on the verge of passing out again. I was offering medical advice, shit I learned from all the medical books and classes I took as a teenager.

I heard the gruff voice of Arrow. "Just let him do it,"

I could have stuck my tongue out at him and pouted with a childish retort, but atlast the pain wouldn't let me. I began to feel myself getting dizzy again as I passed out again. My head was feeling too heavy. I just wanted to go home and curl up in a small ball with my blanket and watch reruns of I Love Lucy.

x

X

X

Willow had managed to black out again, as Duggle finally removed the bullet and placed it into the metal tray that he offered. The girl was lucky it had only went in and didn't tear up any vital organs. She would have a small scar, but nothing major. Duggle began to stitch the girl up in a not-so-neat fashion. He heard her let out a small little grunt in her sleep.

"Why'd you bring her in the first place?" Duggle asked Oliver as he looked at the small girl who was laying prone on a hospital bed. Her long black hair was framing her face.

"From what the comicbook shop owner said, she's a meta-human. I want to be sure if she is or not," he said.

"So, you want me to draw a blood sample from her and test it?" Felicity would ask and Oliver nodded.

"I can pull up the security footage from the shop," the blonde woman would state.

Oliver just nodded as he watched Felicity go to work as she pulled up the screen. He watched in shock as Willow moved at a blurr of speed, clumsily tripping over things. But she was moving almost too quick for the camera to register. She managed to move pass the bullet, but got clipped. She also saved the man from getting killed. He watched as she passed through the door into the alleyway and that was where he came in.

"Zoom in on the face of the criminal and search the police records for anything to do with the robbery," he said as he watched the woman go to work.

He looked over at Willow, who wasn't a normal 18 year old college student, with a strange knowledge of medical know-how. She would be a good medic for the team. With her being a meta-human he would need to keep an eye on her.

He wondered if she was ever able to find out who he was. He didn't fully trust the girl yet, she would have to find out who he was on her own. Then he would tell her who he was.

He watched as Felicity drew blood from the girl and placed it into the scanner, a diagram of her blood type would pop up. Exactly what he thought, the girl's blood cells were beginning to dulpicate and making up rapidly for the blood she lost. He knew within the day, if she was anything like her cousin. She'd be healed completely. That was something that doctors didn't need to see.

"Her blood is quite strange, it has a small hint of radiation in it. Her blood cells are duplicating at an excelled rate. I can almost see the flesh on her wound healing right before my eyes," Felicity said, sounding a bit amused and shocked by it.

"So the girl's a meta-human that can use speed and heal quickly?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's all I can get from this sample. We need to send it to Star Labs, in Central City," Oliver would say.

"Isn't that where her cousin-who is the-" Felicity cut herself off as she heard the sound of the girl stir.

He looked over as large blue eyes looked over at him and then to the computer screen. "That doesn't look normal," she muttered.

"That's your blood," he would say.

"How long have you been a meta?" he would as her.

"I don't know...I've never knew I could move that quickly," she said as she began sit up. Her head still felt like it weighed 900 pounds, as she groaned and she felt a hand push her back down.

"You need rest," she heard a deep voice say.

"Okay..but I'm hungry as hell..." she muttered to herself as she would look up at them with blurry vision dancing.

All 3 watched as the girl would lay back down and her eyes would flutter close.

Felicity would begin to send the files to Star Labs as she relaxed against her chair.

"All done, now what to do with the girl?" she asked.

"I'll take her back to her aparment," Oliver said as he made his way to scoop the girl up and carry her to his car. He loaded her gently into the front seat and took off.

X

X

X

X

A/N: Alot happened this chapter, I hope I wasn't rushing things that quickily. But Willow's powers are developing and are pretty unstable, so she's going to have to deal with them next chapter and how to adjust to them. There's going to be alot of comedy invovling her getting use to her speed powers unlocked. Anways, thanks for reading.

-Much love and have a good day.

-Killermuffins.


End file.
